


Human-Based Alpha/Beta/Omega

by Asophogus



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, East asian society, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Genetics, LGBTQ Themes, Meta, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Social Commentary, american society, european society, japanese society, technically alternate human society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asophogus/pseuds/Asophogus
Summary: Looking for an a/b/o set-up that fits with human biology more than canine biology, takes into account a world outside of smut, adds social dynamics independent of gender, or just like overthinking fanfiction tropes? This one's for you.
Kudos: 3





	Human-Based Alpha/Beta/Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alphas, Betas, Omegas: A Primer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403644) by [norabombay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norabombay/pseuds/norabombay). 



First off, no heats/ruts, scent-marking, soul-bonds, smellable hormones/pheromones, either definition of presenting, knotting, male pregnancy, self-lubricating assholes, monster dicks, or futunari/females with dicks. 

Biology/Genetics  
-Alignment can be certified through a DNA test or hormone test. All people have a certain amount of each hormone. Throughout history there have been various ways of assigning, dividing, and naming alignments.  
-Various hormonal glands release different aligned hormones. Genetics can affect not only the simple presence of certain glands, but how much hormone is produced. Hormone production can also fluctuate for many environmental reasons.  
-The genes for the main alpha gland are recessive and located on the X chromosome and the alignment is therefore more common in males than females (40:1). This one gland produces a large amount of the alpha hormone so the majority of people with it are assigned alpha. Genes for smaller alpha glands are not sex-linked but these glands tend to produce very little alpha hormone so the background level of the alpha hormone among non-alphas is low worldwide. Alpha hormones cause stronger bones, hearts, muscles, and immune systems. They rarely get sick.  
-People with high amounts of the beta hormones can develop a fourth cone in the eye and see many more colors than other people. The gene for several strong beta glands is clustered near the gene for absent eyelid creases and as such more fourth cones are found with that trait, similarly to how blond hair and blue eyes are often found together. Other genes that code for beta glands are more widespread. Beta hormones increase pattern recognition and memory.  
-The genes for most omega glands have incomplete dominance. Almost everyone has at least one omega gland so the background presence of omega hormones is higher worldwide than alpha or beta hormones. The brains of omegas have more active mirror neurons and facial recognition sites. Those with high amounts of omega hormone tend to hear more human pitches equally, females can hear lower pitches and males can hear higher pitches.  
-A/B/O alignment is an evolutionary way of work delegation, the same way secondary sex characteristics are. 

Europe  
-Newborns are tested for hormones and only assigned A/B/O if they had a clear majority of one hormone. The number of alphas are essentially the same in Europe and America, but there are far fewer betas and omegas. The people assigned beta or omega in Europe almost all have fourth cones or changed hearing respectively. About a third of the population is assigned, half of which are alphas.  
-Socially, someone’s alignment is treated similarly to someone’s sexual orientation. Certain physiques and personalities are associated with certain alignments but no one can tell a person's actual alignment from sight anymore than a person can tell someone's sexual orientation by sight. It's considered very rude to ask what a person's alignment is and they are no longer necessary on most official forms.  
-Alphas are stereotyped as physically strong but dumb. Most top athletes are male alphas. Alpha women are rare, widely considered “failures” of women, and have historically been treated badly. There is a subset of mostly European alpha women in the LGBT movement who consider being an alpha women a separate gender in and of itself, coming from how they are not treated like women in Europe. Alphas are commonly thought of as too stupid to hold major positions of power or responsibility. They are considered bad parents and often will not be allowed to adopt. In divorces they typically get few child visitation rights and the CPD is called on alphas proportionally much more often.  
-Betas are stereotyped as isolated perfectionists. Master artists, craftsmen, and writers are often betas. Betas can be considered bad friends and romantic partners, self-centered and neurotic. The European beta community has joined forces with the autistic community because many betas have sensory problems with color due to the extra cone and some have “crafts” similar to special interests.  
-Omegas are stereotyped as over emotional and naive. There are few omegas in positions of power and they are often not taken seriously unless they are completely stoic. Many omegas become therapists or teachers, or take jobs in the service industry.  
-There is a movement among some assigned in Europe to stop treating alignment as part of a person’s identity and to completely abolish it as anything other than personality and physiology. This movement is called the disassigned movement and people in it call themselves disassigned. They advocate for stopping assignment at birth and abandoning it as a social identity.

America  
-All newborns are tested for hormones and assigned according to what hormone they have the most of. Either alpha, omega, or beta if they have a majority of a hormone or a “mixed” alignment of omega-beta, beta-alpha, neutral-low, neutral-high, etc if they have similar amounts of two or all hormones. The cut off for a majority is lower in America than in Europe so about half of Americans have a singular alignment, the other half have a mixed alignment.  
-A person’s alignment is usually common knowledge and is often included on forms as a standard question like gender and age.  
-Alpha women are discriminated against, as it is commonly assumed they are lesbians and sexual predators. There is not a proven correlation between being an alpha woman and being a lesbian, but there has never been a large scale study, so the “fact” persists. The alpha alignment causes them to grow to the same height and musculature as men. They are banned from participating in women’s sports in America.  
-Omegas are stereotyped as manipulative because many politicians are omegas due to their ability to read people and be socially savvy.  
-The American movement to end discrimination based on alignment is called the equalignment movement. It intersects with the feminist movement and the LGBT movement. The vast majority of those against alignment roles and discrimination are also against gender roles and discrimination. Alpha women have always been welcomed and protected by lesbians regardless of sexuality and affectionately called “strong sisters”. A minority of alpha women distance themselves and attack lesbians in a desperate attempt to establish themselves as straight and escape more persecution.  
-Disassignment is not as popular in America because everyone has an alignment and it is considered as much a part of a person as ethnicity and gender.

East Asia  
-Almost all East Asians are betas, to the point that alignment was not part of East Asian culture until European culture made contact. Some young Japanese people identify as alpha, beta, or omega based purely off personality and physique. It’s similar to astrology and blood type, done for fun and because it’s cool and American.  
-Those with higher amounts of alpha or omega hormone are only identified as having unusual amounts of hormones in medical documents.  
-About a fourth of the population has the extra cone and designs are often colored with two versions, one for people with three cones and one for people with four cones.  
-People who are heavily invested in one particular skill, whether is playing the violin or coding, are unusual but heard of and admired for their work ethic.


End file.
